Brave New World
by Xia-ya
Summary: Raven ran away from her father to a strange new city. there she meets a guy and now one year later they plan to get married. But what happens when he goes missing? Will she need help from a certain team?


**Author Notes:** Yup I am doing this again but I am going to rewrite this story again and fix some errors that I had written a long time ago. I promise this is going to be the last time I am rewriting this. I know it's been really long since I update but I promise I will try to. Like I said before this is not a normal Raven meets the Titans story it's going to be different.

I don't own the Teen Titans If I did I would have Beast Boy and Raven married already. lol

**Chapter 1**

She was a mistake to the people of her century...a nobody destined to destroy the world. But all she wanted was to be a normal person, to be loved by someone. But she couldn't have that. Her parents were the rulers of Azarath, even though Trigon would never let her rule, despite her title as princess. She was dark and filled with mystery and she couldn't let emotions get the best of her, but no matter how hard she tried, she would cry herself to sleep. Her pale purple hair was up to her shoulders and she had saucer amethyst eyes that she got from her mother. But all in all she didn't consider herself beautiful or the most attractive. The people at her city considered her to be lucky to be daughter of such a powerful ruler. The truth was she didn't want to lucky. She spent her time fighting and arguing, mostly with her dad saying that she didn't want this life. Arella was upset that these fights would get worse and sometimes she would try to stop but it was no use. Then one day she couldn't take it anymore. Raven ran to her room and starts to pack her stuff. This was her only choice; she had to leave even if it meant leaving everyone behind.

She went to her parent's bedroom expecting that Arella was there by herself, but she wasn't. She was on the floor unconscious and her clothes were torn and bloody. Trigon was only staring at her body with a sinful smirk on his face.

"Mother" yelled Raven; she got on her knees next to her and started to shake her. "No, mom" A black shadow covered her.

She looked up and glared her so-called father. "You're going to paid for this, she was only one that cared for me, I hate you, you bastard!"

"Were you really thinking running away?" he sneered, "You belong here my daughter and evil will take over your body, there's nothing you could do to stop it"

"I'll never be evil. You may be my father, but you never took care of me. So why would I follow your damn rules?" She stood on her feet and step toward him. "I hope you die rotten for making my life a living hell, I'm never going to be your servant"

Trigon reached up and tried to hit her, but he was stopped by a dark aura, but she wasn't ready for the next hit. Raven flew across the floor and hit her head. She rubbed her head and sat up; Outside there was a ruckus, the people was trying to destroy the Kingdom. Trigon grabbed a dresser and threw it; But Raven blocked it then threw it back at him. He throws the destroyed dresser aside then charged right at her. Quickly she raised herself up, instead of stopping he ran straight to the balcony and down the railing. She walked to the balcony and peered down, everyone was angry, it made her wonder why they have gotten this way.

"Mom" she whispered sitting next to her body. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let you get into this, I shouldn't have said anything to you, please forgive me. I only wanted us to be happy, I was going to take you with me" She placed her head on her lifeless body and started to sob. "Please you need to come back to me"

Suddenly a white light appeared in front of her, She glanced up and saw that her mom's spirit. Was she really seeing her or was this just in her mind?

"Raven, My dear Raven, you don't need to be sorry. You tried your best," she said, "Please don't cry. I'm always going to be there for you no matter what"

"Mom, I'm going to miss you so much, how can I go on without you?"

"You can Hun, just ran away from here, lead a new life; be happy and find someone to love, I promise you I'll be watching over you" Like a flicker of light she was gone leaving Raven by herself in the giant room.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and then took her bag that was next to her. She walked to the balcony and started to fly off but before she fully left she looked over at her once called home hoping this wasn't the last time she was going to see it again. But Raven was wrong wasn't she? The people of Azarath were dead just like the city they once loved. Everything went up in flames, everything was destroyed.

After flying which felt for her like an eternity, she landed in a city called Jump City. This place was really different than where she lived, the place was full of buildings, billboards, cars and people were outside chatting, having dinner. Now she really felt out of place.

Pulling down her hood, she started to look around. A few people who walked past her just stopped and stared at her making her feel uncomfortable. She can hear murmurs of "Look at her skin" and "What is she doing walking around?"

"Is she a super hero?" she heard someone whisper. "Is she part of the Teen Titans?"

"She has to be" whispered another. "She looks weird just like them"

"Teen Titans?" Raven wondered. "Who are they?"

Suddenly she felt a tug on her cape. She looked down and saw a little girl holding a brown teddy bear looking up at her. She looked about five or six years old.

"Hello" she kneeled down so she could be down to her level. "Who are you?"

"Are you a Teen Titan?" The girl asked. Raven smiled and shook her head.

"No I'm not" she replied. "But tell me who these Teen Titans are?"

"They are superheroes that always save us. There is a robot, a girl that is orange that talks funny, Robin who is friends with Batman, and a green guy that always turns into animals."

"They sound like awesome superheroes. Maybe I should go and meet them" she said to her. "I'm Raven and who might you be?"

"Emma" she pointed to her bear. "And this is Garfield" Raven took one of the bear's paw. "Nice to meet you, Garfield." She smiled at the little girl who smiled back. "It looks like I made my first friend, even though you can be like my sister"

"Emma!" A female voice came from afar.

"Oh that's my mom. I better go before she yells at me." She ran off but not before she hugged Raven. "Bye Raven!" she waved back still in shock. No one had hugged her before; not even her own mother.

She suddenly felt drops on her head, looking up it started to rain harder. Pulling her hood up, she ran to an alley way but there was no roof to cover her. She pressed herself against the wall and slid down. She pressed her knees against her chest then placed her head down.

"I can't do this," she whispered. "How am I going to survive a place like this? Maybe I should just go home."

It felt like hours that she was sitting there under the rain and she still didn't have any idea what she was going to do. Suddenly she heard footsteps and a figure walk up to her; he had seen her run into the alleyway. He was a tall guy, with black hair and green eyes. He had a muscular body that any girl would love to be cuddle up to.

"Excuse me?" said a voice that interrupted her thoughts. "Are you okay Miss?" From feet away the trash can flew up and was thrown out the alleyway. The strange guy jumped in surprise.

Raven looked up at the guy then slowly shook her head. The guy took out his hand at her and smiled. She hesitated at first; looking at his hands then at him.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" She took his hand, but when she was going to stand; she tripped and fell into him. The guys quickly wrapped her hands around her. "Whoa, be careful, the first step is really a dozy" Raven looked up at him and smiled softly.

"I'm Timothy but you can call me Tim"

"Raven" she replied blushing, Tim got the hint and his arms dropped to his sides.

"Are you hungry?" he asked "I know this pizza place that my friend recommended to me. He says they have the best tofu pizza" Raven felt her stomach rumble. "I take that as a yes" He took her hand and led her out the alleyway. She was really confused as to why he wanted to help her but at least she made another friend, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.


End file.
